Nomes
by Nyym-chan
Summary: Remus Lupin é o único que chama Tonks por seu primeiro nome. O que ela pensa disto? [TRADUÇÃO]


**Disclaimer:** Qualquer coisa que reconhecer, não é minha. Tudo graças a JK Rowling.

Fanfiction **escrito** por Helena McKennon.  
(Mau) **Traduzido** por Nyym-chan.

* * *

**_Nomes_**  
(_Names_)

Ele não ouve ela. Ela falava novamente, mas ele não ouve. Irá Sorrir aquele sorriso suavemente divertido e se corrigiria quando ela dizer, mas na próxima vez - e havia sempre uma próxima vez - ele esquece e diz errado. De novo.

Ela desejava saber se ele era surdo, mas agora decidiu que era simplesmente teimoso. Não pensaria isso olhando para ele. Ele parece tão cansado, tão calmo, como se não tivesse força ou determinação para desafiar qualquer um tão energético e persistente quanto ela. Mas ele é teimoso.

Ele nunca acerta de primeira. Ninguém se importa em fazer isto por ela, nem mesmo aquele queixoso lunático bless him, trained her. E se pôde fazer aquele Auror paranóico dizer corretamente, pode fazer um bruxo propositalmente esquecido fazer o mesmo. Todos lembram; todos falam certo.

Mas não ele; nunca ele. Ela está perto de aceitar seu castigo agora. Ele é teimoso, e irá fazer as coisas a seu próprio modo. Mas ela é teimosa também e irá corrigi-lo o tempo todo. E ele sorrirá aquele sorriso fracamente satisfeido, que a diz que ele sabe o que ela quer, mas está fazendo do seu modo porque assim o prefere.

E ela rosna para ele e diz o nome certo e ele desculpa-se sem realmente querer. Ele ouve sua desgraça, mas não dá atenção - ela sabe disso - porque é teimoso e irá fazer o que lhe agrada. Não importa quantas vezes ela grita com ele; ele não a ouve. Entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro. Porque ele é teimoso. Quase tão teimoso quanto ela, mas ela duvida que irá vencer no final.

Ela espera pelo dia com júbilo descarado. Irá capturar o lobo em seu próprio jogo. Ele desmoronará primeiro. Ela é mais teimosa que ele. Ela irá fazê-lo ouvi-la.

Ela alcança a vitória. Ele a chama corretamente agora, e ela não tem que lembrá-lo mais. Ele desistiu, pelo jeito, e concedeu o match a ela. Em apenas dois anos. Não muito tempo, na verdade, e a vitória é suave.

A não ser que não seja. Ela devia ter prazer na conquista, cacarejar em triunfo, alegrar-se do fato que persistiu mais que ele, que era a mais teimosa. Não devia sentir falta das brigas.

Não devia sentir falta de corrigi-lo. Ninguém fala errado agora; ninguém parece lembrar do fato que ele costumava ter que ser lembrado. Ele não parece lembrar; ele age como se nunca tivesse feito nada, mas que ela o forçara.

Não devia sentir falta. Não devia ser desse jeito.

Ela está um pouco confusa sobre tudo.

Não devia sentir falta. Devia ser um triunfo toda hora que ele olha para ela e diz seu nome certo para trazê-la a ele, para chamar sua atenção. É um mérito de honra convertê-lo a seu modo, não se preocupar em corrigi-lo mais.

Em vez disso, toda hora que ele diz o nome certo, ela sente falta do errado. Ela odiava seu nome; muitas piadas quando criança, muitas zombarias, simplesmente muitas sílabas e letras. Seu sobrenome era mais fácil, mais simples, menos "menina", menos arrogante, menos floreado. Mais ela. Mas ela acostumou-se a ouvi-lo dizer o nome que odiava. Dele, soa... diferente. Não tão terrível quanto sabia ser.

Não devia sentir falta.

"Remus?"

"Sim, Tonks?" Ele olha por cima da pilha de pergaminhos amontoados acasomente.

Ela morde seu lábio. "Tenho uma pergunta".

Ele abaixa a pena, inclina em sua cadeira. "O que é?"

Ela está nervosa e brinca com um pergaminho mais perto de seu lado na pequena mesa dele. "Por que você parou?"

"Parei, o quê?"

Ele parece confuso, ela pensa e respira fundo. "De me chamar de Nymphadora".

A sombrancelha dele se ergueu. "Pensei que não queria".

"Não queria. Quero dizer, não quero. Mas por que você parou?"

Um brilho veio aos olhos dele, que ela nunca havia visto antes. Não está certa se gosta ou não - o calmo Remus, o paciente, esfarrapado, gentil Remus, o Remus que conhece - aquele Remus se foi, obscurecido por esse brilho em seus olhos. É uma estranha chama, queimando rápido e brilhante, e ela não pode decidi se quer dar um passo mais perto para estudá-la ou recuar um passo e fugir dali.

"Por que está perguntando? Saudades?"

"Não!" Mas ela negou um pouco rápido demais e pode ver a satisfação no sorriso divertido orgulhoso. Ele levanta e ela se apresa em se explicar. "Não, apenas estava pensando - quero dizer, apenas percebi que você - você acostumado a me chamar - mas agora você nunca -" Ela se força a calar a boca tão breve quando percebe que nenhuma de suas sentenças são pensamentos completos.

Ele está sorrindo agora, não apenas aquele sorriso politicamente constrito cujo está acostumada, mas um que ele usa demasiado infrequëntemente. Está realmente sorrindo agora, realmente feliz - o sorriso que faz o coração dela saltar, que ela está sempre satisfeita em ver.

"Acho que sente saudades, não é, Tonks?"

Ela recuou - muito pouco - ao uso dele de seu sobrenome. Mesmo depois de um mês ou dois de vitória, isso não soa correto para ela. "Não".

"Você sempre foi uma mentirosa".

Ele está perto agora; rodeia a mesa e permanece bem junto a ela. Um de suas mãos toca o ombro dela e a vira face-a-face. Ele é maior que ela e baixa o olhar para ela. Ela sente que precisa se defender. "Não gosto de meu nome".

"Não, não gosta..." Ele se inclina para murmurar em sua orelha. "Mas eu gosto, Nymphadora".

Sua voz - o nome dela - emite um arrepio através dela. A satisfação dele é tão óbvia que ela quase pode provar.

"Não gosto das pessoas me chamando assim". Sua voz está perto de um murmuro.

"Não, Nymphadora, você não gosta das outras pessoas chamando você assim". Seus lábios roçaram contra a orelha dela. "Mas tem que admitir, você gosta de eu chamando você assim". Ele traça seu caminho através da face dela com seus lábios. "Nymphadora".

Ela fecha seus olhas enquanto ele a beija e deixa ele puxá-la perto porque é particulamente agradável envolver seus braços ao redor dele e senti-lo contra ela.

Ela não pode decidir quem vencia, ela ou ele.

Ela não se importa.

Ele admite seduzi-la com isto e ela fingi estar revoltada e é real e completamente grata por ele ser tão sorrateiro e teimoso quanto ela.

Mas, ainda assim, ela é teimosa demais e está resistindo por um bom e normal nome para a filha deles.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews me faz feliz... e, sim, era um desafio moldado para mim própria. Normalmente não escrevo no tempo presente.

**N/T**: "menina": não consegui um termo melhor para "girly". Como pode vê, a estória foi escrita no tempo presente e foi muito difícil de traduzi! Fic original: http:?storyid=1787021 


End file.
